mad_cityfandomcom-20200223-history
Vehicles
Vehicles in Mad City are used as transportation for players. They can be spawned using the Phone by clicking the Spawn button and selecting the vehicle you wish to spawn. The player can only spawn vehicles you own. There are land vehicles, sea vehicles, and air vehicles. The Camaro, Boat, and Helicopter are all free, although the helicopter cannot be spawned from the phone. The player cannot spawn vehicles in certain areas such as the Prison. When they are spawned they will be painted a default color and equipped with no upgrades unless you have edited it in a Garage, after which it will be customized whatever combo the player chose at that time upon respawning the vehicle. To enter a vehicle, find a location where the icon comes up saying "Enter Driver" and press "E". To ride in a car as a passenger find a location where the icon comes up saying "Enter Passenger" and press "E". To purchase a vehicle, find a vehicle you do not currently own and attempt to drive it. The purchase prompt will appear on your screen with the "Buy" or "Cancel" options. The player can obtain Nitro by driving into the pavement at one of the two Gas Stations kiosks. Vehicles that are bought are permanently added into the player's inventory, meaning they stay if the player dies and/or leave the game. There are 50 different vehicles in Mad City, 37 of which are land vehicles, 3 sea vehicles and 10 aerial vehicles. To customize vehicles with owned skins and upgrades, you must be at a Garage, or use the Mobile Customization Gamepass. Note that boats, air vehicles and certain land vehicles cannot be upgraded and can only be customized by changing skins. The current vehicles in Mad City are: Land Vehicles = *Camaro (Cost: Free) *SWAT (Unlocked with the SWAT Gamepass) *Phantom (Unlocked by reaching Rank 50 in Season 1) *Reaper (Unlocked by reaching Rank 100 in Season 1) *Itali GT (Unlocked by reaching Rank 50 in Season 2) *Hoverboard (Unlocked by reaching Rank 100 in Season 2) *Hyperdrive (Unlocked by reaching Rank 100 in Season 3) *Rover (Unlocked by reaching Rank 30 in Season 4) *Monster Truck (Unlocked by reaching Rank 60 in Season 4) *Mini (Cost: , Location: Next to Military Base) *ATV (Cost: , Location: West Parking Lot of Criminal Base) *Dirtbike (Cost: , Location: Outside Prison) *Shelby (Cost: , Location: West Parking Lot of Criminal Base) *Mustang (Cost: , Location: Gas Station) *Challenger (Cost: , Location: Parking Lot) *Smart (Cost: , Location: West Parking Lot of Criminal Base) *GTI (Cost: , Location: Suburb) *Cruiser (Cost: , Location: Police Base Parking Lot) *Vapid (Cost: , Location: Criminal Base Parking Lot) *Dominator (Cost: , Location: Police Base Parking Lot) *Patriot (Cost: , Location: Military Base) *Tracer (Cost: , Location: Police Base Parking Lot) *911 (Cost: , Location: West Parking Lot of Criminal Base) *Inferno (Cost: , Location: Police Base Parking Lot) *Stingray (Cost: , Location: Criminal Base Parking Lot) *Roadster (Cost: , Location: City Gas Station) *GTR (Cost: , Location: Police Base Parking Lot) *Avenger (Cost: , Location: Car Dealership) *Fury (Cost: , Location: Car Dealership) *Nero (Cost: , Location: Car Dealership) *Rhino Tank (Cost: , Location: Military Base) *Overdrive (Cost: , Location: Testing Lab) *Night Rider (Cost: , Location: City Gas Station) *Thunderbird (Cost: , Location: Testing Lab) *Light Bike (Cost: , Location: Military Base) *Invader (Unlocked by completing Cluck Daddy fight in Season 4) *Bullet (Unlocked with the Bullet Super Car Pack) |-| Sea Vehicles = *Boat (Cost: Free, Prison Dock, and City Dock) *Jetski (Cost: , Location: Prison Dock, City Dock) *Hydro (Cost: , Location: City Dock) |-| Air Vehicles = *Helicopter (Cost: Free, but can not be spawned with the phone. Location: Police Base, Hero Base) *Plane (Cost: , Location: Airport) *Scout (Cost: , Location: Airport) *Buzzard (Cost: , Location: Airport) *Falcon (Cost: , Location: Airport) *Warhawk (Cost: , Location: Airport) *Nighthawk (Cost: , Location: Airport) *UFO (Unlocked by reaching Rank 100 in Season 4) *Banshee (Unlocked by completing the Cluckles fight in Season 2) *Heatseeker (Unlocked by completing the Kua Kua fight in Season 3) Vehicle Controls by Type Land Vehicles = |-| Air Vehicles = Plane/Falcon/Warhawk/Nighthawk/Banshee/Heatseeker Helicopter/Scout/Buzzard/UFO Notes *You can't spawn vehicles in the prison. This is to prevent escaping prison easily, however, there are glitches to get vehicles inside the prison. *Vehicles always spawn facing the same direction (helicopters spawn facing the opposite direction). *Cars despawn if they touch the water (except Thunderbird while hovering, the Hoverboard, the Banshee, and the Heatseeker). *Most vehicles can be rendered immobile by either shooting the tires of land vehicles or shooting the base of air vehicles. The SWAT and Rhino Tank are the only vehicles immune to this rule. *Cars and helicopters despawn when not being used. *You can shoot players on a bike, ATV, Hoverboard, or Itali GT as the player is not covered when using these vehicles. Trivia *The Helicopter is free, but players must get it from atop the Police Base or the Hero Base. **Near the beginning of the game's lifespan, the Helicopter was available to spawn from the Phone. This has since been removed. *Players inside cars are able to be damaged by lasers and explosives, such as the ones inside the Nightclub. *The Plane's price was increased from to . *Players can shoot out of all vehicles except the Reaper, SWAT Van, Nightrider, Rhino, Monster Truck, and aerial vehicles. The firing rate is considerably slower when firing out a car, most likely for balancing purposes. *Police officers cannot be shot by ranged weapons while in a car unless they aim out the window with a weapon. *Players may get XP by disabling vehicles. 1XP for popping a tire, and 15XP for disabling a flying vehicle. *The Boat, Jetski, Hydro, Thunderbird (in hover mode), and Hoverboard are the only vehicles that may be customized at the marine garage. *Due to the 9/7/19 update, some vehicle locations have changed. **The Helicopter on the Hospital parking lot has been removed which means the only place you can find the helicopter is the Police Base and Hero base. **The Nero is no longer near the Casino, instead its in the Car Dealership replacing the Tracer. **The Tracer, Inferno, and GTR were removed from the Car Dealership and moved to the Police Base Parking Lot. **The Nero replaced the former place of the Tracer. **The Stingray was moved to the Criminal Base parking Lot. **The ATV, 911, and Shelby which are now in the parking lot west of the Criminal Base. Category:Vehicles Category:Gameplay Category:Browse Category:Land Vehicles Category:Air Vehicles Category:Sea Vehicles Category:Phone Category:Gamepasses Category:Car Images Category:Season Rewards Category:Rewards Category:Needs better pictures